For You
by KittyJihoon
Summary: Soonyoung hanya ingin selalu bersama Jihoon tapi ia menyadari bahwa Jihoon-nya berada jauh darinya. Tapi mereka yakin jarak bukanlah penghambat untuk mereka saling mencintai. (It's SEVENTEEN Fanfic! SoonHoon or Hozi) (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon)


**TITLE :** For You

 **AUTHOR :** Kittyjihoon

 **CAST :** Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon

 **OTHER CAST:** All member Seventeen

 **GENRE :** Romantic, fluffy and Angst

 **LENGHT :** 1Shoot or Long shoot

 **Word Count :** 7.208 words

 **Disclaim :** Cast utama dalam cerita bukanlah milik saya melainkan punya ayah dan ibu mereka namun cerita di dalam adalah pure buatan saya.

 **Warning :** Please don't ever you are copy-paste this fanfiction without my permission.

 **Leave review after read please.**

FF ini terinspirasi saat melihat foto soonhoon di cf clean hehe, mereka sungguh menggemaskan sekali kan? Lol berkat foto itu terlintas di otak saya. Gimana buat FF soonhoon yg baru bertema Jihoon's birthday dan teringat MV BTS - For You! Dari alur MVnya cocok dibikin FF hehehe maka jadilah FF ini.

Big thanks to **NaegaWoozi**! Yg sudah mau menyumbangkan karyanya di ff ini. Sebagian FF ini ditulis oleh nya, karena saya semakin sibuk dan dia mau membantu saya menulis ff yang aneh ini.

FF ini dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, mengantuk dan bahkan tak mau membacanya lagi.  
Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa terlalu baku tak sesuai dengan anda, judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Mohon di maafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++For You++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Jihoon-ie~"

Suara serak khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur terdengar jelas dari seseorang lelaki tampan yang sedang tidur dengan posisi telentang, mata setengah terpejam dan sebuah ponsel ditangan kanannya yang ia tempelkan ditelinganya, atau sebut saja lelaki tampan itu sedang menelpon seseorang. Walaupun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, namun senyuman manis seakan tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Soonyoung-ie~"

Kwon Soonyoung. Itulah nama si lelaki tampan tersebut, dan memang benar sekarang dia tengah menelpon seseorang atau yang lebih tepatnya kekasihnya yang bernama Lee Jihoon.

"Apa kau sudah bangun Jihoon-ie?" ini memang pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh. Ia tahu kalau Jihoon-nya pasti sudah bangun karena tidak mungkin juga kekasihnya itu menjawab panggilannya dengan keadaan masih tertidur.

"Kwon Babo bagaimana bisa aku menjawab telponmu kalau aku masih tidur"

Itu adalah kekasihnya, Lee Jihoon. Lelaki mungil dengan sifat galak dan dinginnya namun tetap saja terlihat imut dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Hehehe maaf Jihoon-ie sayang kau tahu sendiri aku baru saja bangun tidur dan aku masih sedikit...menyesuaikan keadaan?"

"Ck. Dasar"

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban galak kekasihnya, ia tidak marah ataupun kesal dengan kekasihnya itu. Sama sekali tidak. Karena menurutnya kekasihnya justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan sifat galak dan dinginnya itu.

"Eum Soonyoung-ie... apakah kau ingat ada sesuatu yang spesial di bulan ini ?" Jihoon bertanya ragu-ragu, ia tidak yakin akan menanyakan ini kepada Soonyoung. Tapi... sudahlah ia ingin tahu jawaban apa yang Soonyoung berikan

"Sesuatu yang spesial? Aku rasa tidak ada, memang kenapa Jihoon-ie?"

"Ish dasar kau menyebalkan sekali"

"Hei kenapa kau marah ?"

"Terserah kau saja" Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, apakah kekasihnya yang idiot itu lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya? Huh, yang benar saja.

"Aigoo apakah Jihoon-ie ku yang imut ini sedang marah hmm ?"

"Diamlah Kwon Babo"

Soonyoung sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi kekasihnya, karena sejujurnya ia tidak lupa dan tak akan pernah lupa dengan hari kelahiran sang kekasih yang jatuh di bulan ini.

 _Kau pikir aku akan melupakan hari ulang tahunmu huh ? Aku bahkan lebih mengingat hari ulang tahunmu dibandingkan hari ulang tahunku sendiri_ batin soonyoung.

"Hahahaha baiklah aku minta maaf kalau aku berbuat salah okay?" Soonyoung tahu kekasihnya merasa kecewa dengannya, tetapi.. Hey! Ini hanyalah sebuah candaan untuk memberikan surprise kekasih imutnya itu.

"Sudahlah jangan meminta maaf, kau tidak berbuat salah. Oh iya ini sudah jam 8 lebih dan aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah"

"Baiklah, have a nice day Jihoon-ie~"

"Eum kau juga Soonyoung-ie, baiklah aku akan mengakhiri panggilannya lebih dulu. Aku mencintaimu Soonyoung-ie"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jihoon-ie"

Pip.

 _Sangat mencintaimu_. Lanjut Soonyoung di dalam hati.

Hiks...

Setetes air mata mengalir, isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar seiring mengalirnya bulir-bulir air mata yang terus berjatuhan di wajah cantiknya.

Jihoon tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi, ia sangat merindukan Soonyoung. Mungkin saja ia terlihat cuek ataupun tidak peduli, tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat peduli dan sangat mencintai Soonyoung.

 _Soonyoung-ah... aku merindukanmu, kumohon kembalilah..._

.

.

.

Soonyoung menerima setumpuk selembaran dari bosnya, "Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik dan jangan membuat masalah" ucap sang bos dengan wajah datarnya.

Soonyoung hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu pergi keluar menuju taman tempat ia bekerja Dengan kostum berbentuk beruang dan membawa selembaran brosur sebuah cafe, Soonyoung memulai pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia mulai membagikan selembaran brosur kepada para pengunjung taman, selain itu ia juga menghibur para pengunjung taman dengan kostum beruang yang ia kenakan.

Ya, inilah pekerjaan yang ia jalani selama ini. Ia bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kehidupannya yang sederhana di Jepang, dan sekarang ia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk Jihoon-nya. Bertemu dengan Jihoon-nya.

"Huft, hari ini panas sekali"

Soonyoung melepas penutup kepala berbentuk beruangnya. Kalau boleh jujur, memakai benda itu disaat cuaca sepanas ini membuatnya susah bernapas. Dan saat ini adalah waktunya beristirahat karena para pengunjung taman sudah tidak seramai tadi, jadi ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Soonyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan seksama. Disana, tepatnya di layar ponselnya yang terpampang foto dirinya dan Jihoon.

"Selamat siang, Jihoon-ie~ Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Soonyoung mengirim pesan untuk Jihoon, ini sudah siang dan ia tidak ingin kekasihnya sakit karena pola makannya yang tidak teratur.

 **Ting**

 **From : Jihoon-ie**

 _Belum_

"Aigoo... seharusnya ia memperhatikan kesehatannya dan tidak terlalu sibuk mengurung dirinya di studio musik kesayangannya"

Ya, seperti yang ia duga. Dan ia sudah terlalu hapal dengan semua tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kekasihnya yang sehari-hari hanya mengurung dirinya di studio musik di rumah maupun di kampusnya.

"Makanlah dengan benar Jihoon-ie... jaga kesehatanmu! Jangan sampai sakit... aku akan sangat sedih kalau kau sakit"

 **Ting**

 **From : Jihoon-ie**

 _Eung, aku akan makan dengan benar. Kau juga, Soonyoung-ie. Jagalah kesehatanmu!_

Soonyoung tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Jihoon. Dibalik sifat dingin dan cueknya, Jihoon sebenarnya berhati lembut dan perhatian. Dan itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Jihoon.

"Baiklah! Sekarang aku harus kembali bekerja, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi." satu pesan terakhir ia kirimkan ke Jihoon, lalu setelah itu ia mematikan ponselnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, waktu untuk dirinya beristirahat telah berakhir dan sekarang ia harus kembali bekerja.

 **To : Soonyoung-ie**

 _Hati-hati, Soonyoung-ie. Semangat!_

 _Soonyoung-ie, kau sedang apa? Apakah kau masih bekerja?_

 _Apakah kau sibuk?_

 _Tidak membalas pesanku, huh!_

 _Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Hubungilah aku jika kau punya waktu._

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

"Huft, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Soonyoung sangat sulit dihubungi. Argh, pekerjaan macam apa yang membuatnya sangat sibuk sekali seperti ini"

Jihoon mengacak rambutnya, perasaannya tidak tenang. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Soonyoung sekarang.

Tes

Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya seiring dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar. "Hiks, Kwon babo aku sangat merindukamu... kau sedang dimana? Kenapa kau mengabaikan pesanku, hiks"

"Apakah kau tidak merindukanku, Soonyoung-ah? Hiks"

.

.

.

Soonyoung membuka amplop yang baru saja diberikan oleh bosnya, ia sedikit banyak berharap bahwa bosnya akan memberikan uang tambahan untuk membayar kerja kerasnya hari ini.

Namun, harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Ternyata uang yang diberikan bosnya sama seperti yang biasanya ia dapatkan, tidak ada uang tambahan sama sekali. Ia sedikit merasa kecewa karena tinggal beberapa minggu lagi hari ulang tahun kekasihnya dan uang yang ia kumpulkan belum cukup untuk membeli sebuah tiket pesawat ke Seoul.

"Hahh... uang yang aku dapatkan hari ini bahkan masih belum cukup untuk membeli sebuah tiket pesawat untuk pulang ke Seoul. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Soonyoung tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan, sudah sekitar tiga pekerjaan yang ia jalani. Namun tetap saja uang yang ia dapatkan belum cukup untuk membeli sebuah tiket pesawat ke Seoul. _"Tidak apa Soonyoung-ah kau bisa mencari pekerjaan tambahan lagi, ingat ini semua demi Jihoon"_ batinnya memberi semangat. Ya benar, ia tidak boleh mudah menyerah dan akan terus berusaha sekuat tenaganya demi Jihoon-nya.

Mungkin saja karena terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika hari sudah mulai senja.

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah, sekarang berubah menjadi berwarna jingga. Taman pusat kota yang tadinya penuh sesak dengan orang-orang, kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Dan hanya tinggal beberapa pasangan kekasih yang tengah menikmati keindahan langit senja kota Tokyo. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra, dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat itu semua. Pemandangan yang selalu saja membuat dadanya sesak, karena ia merasa iri.

Iri dengan mereka semua yang bisa bersama-sama dengan orang yang mereka cintai, melewati setiap momen demi momen yang berharga bersama. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa dan terus berharap, agar suatu saat nanti dirinya juga bisa melakukan itu semua dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai, Jihoon.

Tidak ingin terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya, ia alihkan pandangannya ke atas untuk melihat indahnya langit senja yang sekarang berwarna jingga ke-emasan yang cantik. Sangat cantik. Dan hal itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

 _Andaikan saja sekarang kau berada di sampingku, Jihoon-ah. Aku pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini_

Ya, orang yang ia maksud adalah kekasihnya. Lee Jihoon. Ia teringat dengan kekasihnya karena kesamaan warna rambut kekasihnya dan langit senja yang sama-sana berwarna jingga.  
Hahaha, bukankah itu sangat tidak masuk akal ? Ya, mungkin itu tidak masuk akal di mata orang lain, tetapi berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia ingat dirinya dan Jihoon sudah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh kurang lebih tiga tahun lamanya, dan banyak pula rintangan yang mereka lewati selama itu. Suka maupun duka telah menjadi saksi perjalan cinta mereka.

 _Jihoon-ah..._

Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, namun dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghindari bulir-bulir air matanya menetes. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia sudah berjanji pada Jihoon akan menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan tidak cengeng.

 _"Yak, ingat kau itu lelaki sejati jadi kau harus kuat. Jangan cengeng seperti ini. Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menjadi lelaki yang kuat, janji?"_

 _"Janji..."_ Itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, dimana ia menangis seperti seorang anak kecil karena ia akan pulang ke Jepang karena ayahnya harus mengurus perusahaannya yang berada di Jepang. Jadi, mau tidak mau Soonyoung harus mengikuti kedua orang tuanya pindah. Dan juga mengharuskannya berpisah dengan kekasihnya, Jihoon.

Kejadian yang sangat konyol sekali untuk diingat-ingat. Karena di saat dirinya menangis seperti seorang anak kecil, berbeda dengan Jihoon yang berusaha kuat dan menerima semua keputusannya untuk pindah ke Jepang.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja, masih ada satu kejadian konyol yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Kejadian itu adalah pada saat dirinya menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jihoon.

 _Jihoon-ah... masih ingatkah dirimu ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu 5 tahun yang lalu?..._

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Seoul, 5 tahun yang lalu_

 _"Ji... Jihoon-ah ma..maukah kau menjadi eum... kekasihku?"_

 _Seorang lelaki berambut blonde terlihat tengah menyatakan perasaannya kepada si lelaki mungil didepannya. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi akan terlihat betapa gugupnya si lelaki blonde saat menyatakan perasaannya, namun berbeda dengan si lelaki mungil yang terlihat lebih tenang dan hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya._

 _Waktu terus berlalu namun tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari keduanya, masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti 15 menit yang lalu. "Soonyoung babo, persiapkanlah hatimu seandainya nanti Jihoon menolak perasaanmu. Ya, bersiaplaaaah..." batin si lelaki blonde._

 _Kwon Soonyoung atau yang biasa juga dipanggil Hoshi, ia adalah si lelaki blonde yang tengah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Lee Jihoon atau si lelaki mungil.. Perlu diketahui bahwa Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon sudah cukup lama, mungkin sejak mereka berada di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Lebih tepatnya sewaktu mereka berada di kelas tiga dimana Soonyoung menjadi anak baru disekolah mereka sejak ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah selama bertahun-tahun tinggal di Jepang._

 _Pertemuan mereka tidaklah semanis yang ada di kebanyakan drama-drama korea, karena ia bertemu dengan Jihoon karena sebuah ketidak-sengajaan._

 _Dulu pada saat awal kepindahannya ke Seoul, ia belum fasih berbahasa korea walaupun ayahnya berasal dari korea. Karena selama tinggal di Jepang, ia dan orangtuanya lebih sering berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa Jepang, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya pada dasarnya bisa berbahasa korea_

 _Ia mulai tinggal di Jepang pada saat dirinya berumur 6 tahun. Itu dikarenakan ayahnya harus mengurus perusaannya yang berada di Jepang, namun karena ia terlalu lama tinggal disana dan teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang berasal dari korea jadi ia berakhir dengan melupakan bahasa negara yang menjadi tanah kelahirannya sendiri. Dan karena inilah ia bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, Jihoon._

 _Hari itu merupakan hari pertamanya bersekolah di Busan Minddle School, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karena ia tidak terlalu fasih dalam berbahasa korea._

 _Di tengah perjalananya menuju ke ruang guru, terlihat seseorang yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berakhir telentang dilantai dengan punggungnya yang nyeri._

 _"Yak, anak baru apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Soonyoung menoleh ke arah suara, dan ternyata didepannya berdiri seorang lelaki mungil dengan kulit pucat, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan matanya yang menusuk._

 _"Yak, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka?"_

 _Deg Deg Deg_

 _"Apa ini... kenapa jantungku berdebar kecang sekali" batin Soonyoung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jatungnya bisa berdebar seperti ini. Sungguh tidak biasanya ia merasakan hal ini..._

 _Grep_

 _"Yak sadarlah apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kenapa sedari tadi kau diam saja?! Apakah kau terluka?! Yak jawab aku!"_

 _Dengan sangat tidak terduga si lelaki mungil didepannya tadi mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan lelaki mungil didepannya itu. Namun dari ekspresi wajah si lelaki mungil itu sudah berbeda daripada yang sebelumnya, dan sekarang wajahnya tampak khawatir? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang daripada yang sebelumnya._

 _"N..nani?" Soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, ya walaupun hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan karena ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi._

 _Sunyi. Tidak ada yang bersuara dari keduanya sampai..._

 _"Tunggu sebentar, jadi kau tidak bisa berbicara bahasa korea dan sedari tadi kau diam saja karena kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan?" tanya si lelaki mungil. Ya, sebagian benar dan sebagian tidak. Karena walaupun Soonyoung tidak fasih berbicara bahasa korea namun dirinya masih mengerti apa yang dikatakan si lelaki mungil tadi, walau tidak sepenuhnya mengerti maksudnya._

 _"Ehem, Annyeonghaseo. Namaku Kwon Soonyoung, se-senang berk..enalan denganmu" dengan kemampuan bahasa korea seadanya, ia berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya ke lelaki mungil didepannya._

 _Tes_

 _Lelaki mungil didepannya menitikkan air matanya, dan sepertinya ia... menangis. APA?! MENANGIS?! Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya, ia sangat bingung kenapa lelaki mungil didepannya tiba-tiba saja menangis padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih terlihat biasa saja._

 _Bugh.._

 _"YAK, aku kira kau terluka parah karena aku menabrakmu tadi hiks aku khawatir sekali kalau kau terluka parah karena ulahku . Arghhhh babo babo babo"_

 _Lelaki mungil didepannya mulai memukul-mukul dada Soonyoung sembari menangis. Ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan si lelaki mungil itu, namun ia tidak berniat melakukan apapun dan membiarkan si lelaki mungil memukulinya dan menangis sepuasnya. Dan satu pukulan terakhir..._

 _BUGH_

 _"Arghh" ... sangat keras dan menyakitkan dari si lelaki mungil sebelum dirinya pergi begitu saja dengan wajah datar seperti sebelumnya._

 _Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun si lelaki mungil berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadanya, dan saat ia mencari keberadaan si lelaki mungil ternyata ia sudah menghilang._

 _"Ck, kenapa dia memukulku sepertu itu. Tidak tahukan dia kalau itu sangat sakit sekali, huft. Dia yang menabrakku, dia yang marah dan dia juga yang memukulku. Tapi... sepertinya tadi saat ia menangis ia bilang kalau ia khawatir denganku? Ngomong-ngomong wajahnya menggemaskan sekali saat menangis kekeke. Ah kenapa wajahku memanas seperti ini"_

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _"Kenapa juga jantungku berdebar kencang setiap mengingat lelaki mungil tadi. Oh, apa ini.."_

 _Soonyoung melihat sesuatu terjatuh dilantai karena penasaran, ia pun mengambil barang tersebut. "Lee Jihoon?" ternyata barang tersebut adalah sebuah name tag dan tentu saja itu bukan miliknya dan sepertinya ia tahu pemiliknya..._

 _"Jihoon..." Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti lalu berlalu meninggalkan tempat sebelumnya menuju ruang guru._

.

.

.

 _Kurang lebih dua puluh menit telah berlalu, namun Jihoon masih enggan menjawab pernyataan cinta Soonyoung. Masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama, dengan wajah datar. "Yah Soonyoung sepertinya harapanmu akan sirna begitu saja karena Jihoon akan menolak perasaanmu ha ha ha" Soonyoung sudah putus asa, ia -lebih tepatnya hatinya- harus siap dengan semua jawaban yang diberikan Jihoon._

 _"Aku mau" ucap Jihoon. Ia memperhatikan Soonyoung yang diam saja dan tidak merespon jawaban yang ia berikan. Sebenarnya ia sangat gugup dan malu, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan itu semua dengan wajah datarnya. Dan ia diam saja bukan berarti ia tidak suka dengan Soonyoung, hanya saja ia seakan membeku, detak jantungnya menggila karena pernyataan cinta dari... orang yang diam-diam disukainya selama ini._

 _"Ck. Jika kau diam saja aku akan pergi" Jihoon sudah tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama karena ia sudah terlalu malu dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu._

 _GREP_

 _"Jihoon-ah... aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Apakah kau juga mencintaiku?"_

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _Detak jantung Jihoon semakin menggila ketika dengan tiba-tiba Soonyoung memeluknya sangat erat. Dan dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Soonyoung, rasanya Jihoon bisa mati saat itu juga karena jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang dan seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari dalam dadanya._

 _"Y-ya aku juga sangat men-mencintaimu, Soonyoung-ah" pelukan Soonyoung semakin erat, dan Jihoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman manisnya._

 _"Jihoon-ah..." Soonyoung menatap lekat mata Jihoon, dan hal itu membuat wajah Jihoon tersipu. Soonyoung tersenyum melihatnya._

 _Soonyoung memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit demi sedikit Soonyoung menghapuskan jarak diatara keduanya. Semakin mendekat... dan mendekat..._

 _CUP_

 _Kedua belah bibir Soonyoung menempel tepat di bibir tipis Jihoon. Kedua bola mata Jihoon membelalak kaget dengan apa yang tengah di lakukan Soonyoung._

 _Di-dia menciumku?! batin Jihoon._

 _Seketika badan Jihoon membeku, bahkan pikirannya pun tiba-tiba kosong. Detak jantung Jihoon semakin menggila dibuatnya. Dan tak ketinggalan juga semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya yang tembam._

 _Wajahnya lucu sekali Soonyoung terkekeh didalam hati. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jihoon yang memerah, mata membulat lucu dan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka_

 _Ya tuhan bibirnya manis sekali, kalau saja aku tidak ingat kita berdua masih berada di sekolah mungkin aku sudah melumat bibir manis itu. Soonyoung masih waras karena ia tidak 'menghabisi' Jihoon disini. Bisa-bisa ia akan dipenggal orang tuanya jika dirinya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh disekolah._

 _Soonyoung kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon, membuat Jihoon kembali terkejut dan sadar dari lamunannya. "Kekeke kau tau? Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Jihoon-ah. Dan aku tidak akan bosan-bosan untuk mengatakan ini setiap hari"_

 _Ada perasaan hangat yang menyeruak didalam hati Jihoon, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Jihoon akhirrnya membalas pelukan Soonyoung, menyamankan badan mungilnya dipelukan hangat Soonyoung._

 _"Aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Soonyoung-ah..."_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Soonyoung membuka pintu apartemennya, ia memandang ke sekeliling apartemennya dan ternyata ia tidak menemukan satupun Hyung ataupun dongsaeng nya berada di apartemen.

Ia mengendikan bahunya lalu berjalan menunju kamarnya untuk mandi. Oh iya, Soonyoung tinggal bersama ke-enam temannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Mereka ber-enam sama-sama berasal dari korea dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang, dan beberapa dari mereka adalah teman semasa SMA nya dulu.

"Huft, aku lelah sekali dan nanti malam aku harus bekerja lagi. Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar untuk mengisi kembali tenagaku." kemudian Soonyoung tertidur di sofa yang berada di ruang TV.

.

.

.

 _CRING_

 _"TIDAAAAAK EOMMA! APPA!" teriakan histeris Soonyoung menggema diseluruh sudut rumahnya. Hatinya seakan hancur lebur saat melihat kedua orang tuanya tergeletak tak bernyawa didepannya._

 _Kedua orangtua Soonyoung melakukan bunuh diri... tepat di tepat didepan matanya. Ia melihat semua rangkaian kejadian dimana orangtuanya mulai menusukkan sebuh pisau berukuran sedang kearah dada dan perut masing-masing, hingga saat itu juga darah segar mulai mengucur dari badan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Ia tidak dapat mencegah itu semua, ia... terlambat. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Dimulai dari perusaahan yang dibangun ayahnya bangkrut begitu saja. Harta benda habis tak bersisa dan membuat kedua orangtuanya frustasi dan mengalami gangguan jiwa._

 _Pada akhirnya.. mereka memutuskan untuk bunuh diri bersama-sama. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri..._

 _"EOMMA! APPA! KENAPA KALIAN TEGA MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN! KENAPAAA ARGHHHHH"_

CEKLEK

"Kami pulang! Oh, sepertinya Soonyoung sudah pulang." ke-enam lelaki tampan masuk ke dalam apartemen yang Soonyoung tempati. Mereka adalah orang yang Soonyoung maksud, teman yang sudah Soonyoung anggap sebagai saudaranya.

"ARGHHH EOMMA! APPAAAA!"

Suara teriakan keras terdengar dari arah ruang TV, mereka semua segera bergegas menuju kesana. Karena mereka tahu kalau suara teriakan itu berasal dari Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah! Bangunlah!" Seungcheol berusaha membangunkan Soonyoung yang tengah mendapat mimpi buruk tentang orangtuanya. Ia tahu peristiwa yang terjadi dengan kedua orangtua Soonyoung, dan jujur saja itu sangat mengerikan baginya.

Mingyu, Hansol, Jun, dan Seokmin juga ikut serta membantu membangunkan Soonyoung dari mimpi buruknya. Sedangkan Joshua pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan sebuah obat penenang untuk Soonyoung. "Hyung! Bangunlah!" secara bergantian mereka berteriak membangunkan Soonyoung.

 _"Hiks... Eomma... Appa... jika kalian mati, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa kalian bodoh sekali huh?! Hiks..."_

 _Air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, Soonyoung menangis didepan mayat kedua orangtuanya. "Lihatlah muka kalian... sangat pucat. Badan kalian berdua berlumur darah, bahkan bau kalian sangat menjijikan... hiks"_

 _"Kalian berdua sudah mati, dan itu berarti sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk diriku hidup didunia ini hiks... karena kalian berdua memutuskan untuk mati, maka aku juga akan mati..."_

 _Soonyoung mencabut pisau yang berada di tubuh ayahnya dan membuat darah segar kembali mengucur keluar dari dada ayahnya. Pisau yang masih berlumur dengan darah itu ia arahkan ke badannya, tepatnya kearah jantungnya._

 _"Mungkin... ini adalah akhir dari semuanya." Soonyoung mulai menutup matanya, pisau tajam yang ia pegang telah siap menusuk tepat pada bagian jantungnya. "Maafkan aku..." tangannya yang memegang pisau tajam telah bergerak menuju dadanya sebelum..._

 _PRANG_

 _"BERHENTI SOONYOUNG-AH!"_

 _Seseorang datang dan menghempaskan pisau tajam dari tangannya, lalu memeluknya erat._

 _"Soonyoung-ah.. hiks aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" Suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal, itu adalah suara Jihoon. Kekasihnya. Dan ia baru saja menyadari kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya._

 _Kesalahan itu adalah... ia melupakan Jihoon. Orang yang selama ini selalu berada disisinya, memberinya dukungan, memberinya semangat, dan memberinya alasan untuk tetap hidup. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat-sangat ia cintai dan tidak ingin ia lepaskan begitu saja._

 _"Ji...Jihoon, maafkan aku hiks MAAFKAN AKU HIKS"_

 _"JIHOON-AH JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU... AKU MINTA MAAF ARGHHH"_

"Jihoon... maafkan aku hiks"

"MAAFKAN AKU ARGGHH" Soonyoung terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan mata sembab dan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ia menemukan Hyung dan Dongsaengnya yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seungcheol bertanya kepadanya, namun ia belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia gerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya sembab, wajahnya penuh air mata dan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Oh, ia tahu. Ia baru saja mimpi buruk, sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

'Hm, tidak apa-apa Hyung. Hanya mimpi buruk seperti biasanya. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong pukul berapa sekarang?' pertanyaan Soonyoung membuat semua orang yang ada disana menghela napas. _Selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan_ batin Mingyu.

"Ah! Ini sudah pukul 7 malam, Hyung" jawaban dari Hansol yang langsung diangguki oleh Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus segera bersiap untuk bekerja. Selamat malah semuanya. Maafkan aku kalau aku telah membuat kalian khawatir, aku baik-baik saja tidak perlu khawatir~" Ujar Soonyoung dengan senyum khasnya. Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa meng-iyakan saja, mereka tidak mau membuat Soonyoung marah hanya karena terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tidak terasa hari ulang tahun kekasihnya semakin dekat. Ia telah bekerja keras siang dan malam demi Jihoon-nya, namun tetap saja masih belum cukup.

"Ugh, seluruh badanku sakit sekali. Oh iya, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak menghidupkan ponselku"

Soonyoung mengambil ponselnya yang ia lupakan selama beberapa hari ini, dan ia tahu pasti Jihoon akan sangat marah dan berakhir dengan memaki-maki dirinya.

 **TING TING TING TING**

Suara notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi tanpa henti, pesan-pesan yang belum terbaca maupun panggilan tidak terjawab menumpuk sangat banyak. 100 pesan, 50 panggilan tidak terjawab, dan 3 pesan suara.

Sebagian besar berasal dari Jihoon dan beberapa lainnya dari teman-temannya. "Aigoo, Jihoon-ie begitu merindukan diriku" Soonyoung tersenyum layaknya orang idiot, tertawa seperti orang gila yang tengah kasmaran saat ia melihat pesan Jihoon-nya yang telihat sekali sedang merindukannya.

Ia telah membuka semua pesan dari Jihoon, bahkan ia telah membuka daftar panggilan tidak terjawab yang sebagian besar berasal dari kekasihnya itu. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal tiga pesan suara yang belum ia buka.

Semuanya dari Jihoon-nya, dan ia mulai membuka pesan suara yang pertama.

 _"Soonyoung-ah.. apa kabar? Apakah dirimu baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan? Aku mohon hibungi aku jika kau punya waktu.."_

Ia sangat merasa bersalah saat mendengarkan pesan suara dari Jihoon barusan, tetapi ia melakukan itu semua juga demi Jihoon-nya. Selanjutnya ia membuka pesan suara kedua...

 _"Aish kau dimana saja huh! Pesanku tidak dibalas, panggilanku tidak diangkat, kenapa kau menghilang seperti ini huh! Dasar Kwon babo! Awas saja kalau kau sampai berselingkuh dibelakangku, aku akan membunuhmu babo!"_

Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sungguh ia tidak merasa sakit hati ataupun takut sedikitpun. Ia malah merasa bahagia karena bisa mendengar lagi Jihoon-nya yang galak dan cerewet. Jihoon akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat sifat galak dan tsunderenya itu muncul. "Kekeke, uri Jihoon-ie lucu sekali" ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum manis. Dan sekaran ia akan membuka pesan suara yang terakhir yang dikirimkan Jihoon untuknya.

 _"Hiks.. Soonyoung-ie..."_

DEG DEG DEG

Jihoon-nya menangis, dan hati Soonyoung seakan tersayat mendengarnya.

 _"...aku sangat merindukanmu"_

.

.

.

~subete for you... kotae nante~

~naku te i subete wa... kimi no egao no naka ni aru~

Suara dering ponsel milik Jihoon berbunyi, ia melihat layar ponselnya dan disana terpampang nama "Soonyoung-ie" dalam panggilan masuknya.

Dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah, ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"A-annyeong.. Soonyoung-ie" Jihoon menyapa dengan suara sedikit terbata karena terlalu gugup.

"Sonyoung-ie.. apa kab-"

"Jihoon-ah... aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Aku minta maaf telah banyak merepotkanmu selama ini."

DEG

"A..apa ini! Apa kau sedang bercanda? Sungguh ini tidak lucu sama sekali" Jihoon berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir keluar, ini sangat tiba-tiba dan ia yakin Soonyoung-nya hanya sedang bercanda saja.

"Tidak, ini bukan lelucon sama sekali. Dan maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa, tetapi aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita berdua. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Jihoon-ah"

PIP

Dengan suara dingin dan datar, Soonyoung mengucapkan semua kalimat-kalimat yang sangat Jihoon benci dan takuti dalam hidupnya. Dan saat itu juga Soonyoung mematikan panggilan sepihak tanpa salam perpisahan apapun. Dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan perasaannya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

PRAK

Jihoon membanting ponselnya ke lantai sehingga ponselnya pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Soonyoung dengan se-enak hatinya mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua yang sudah mereka jalani hampir lima tahun lamanya, dan sekarang Soonyoung pergi begitu saja tanpa kejelasan. Tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara terlebih sedikitpun.

"Hiks... apa salahku? Kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita? hiks.. Apakah kau telah menemukan penggantiku.."

"Soonyoung-ah... soonyoung-ah... hiks"

"Aku... aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"SOONYOUNG-AH AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU TETAPI KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU?! KENAPAAA?! HIKS HIKS"

 _"Maafkan aku... Jihoon-ah"_

 **++++++++++++++++++++For You++++++++++++++++++++++**

 _Ha bagaimana ini? Aku sudah mati-matian bekerja tapi belum cukup juga untuk pulang ke Seoul._

Soonyoung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa panjang kesayangannya. Mengelap keringat yang bercucuran membasahi wajah tampannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit-langit di ruang tengah "ini masih belum cukup ji" bisiknya lirih.

Soonyoung kembali memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya. "Hey, Soonyoung-ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Seungcheol menghampiri.

"Yak! Bisakah hyung jangan menggangguku dulu!"

Soonyoung kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang terbengong sendirian disana.

"Ada apa dengannya hyung?"

Seungcheol menoleh dan mendapatkan Seokmin disampingnya "yak! Kau membuatku kaget saja"

Seokmin hanya bisa menyengir "maaf hyung, peace"

"Dimana Jisoo, Hansol, Jun dan Mingyu?"

"Kami disini hyung"

"Kemana Soonyoung hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hansol-ie dia pergi begitu saja saat hyung datang" ucap Seungcheol yang menjelaskan ini kepada Hansol.

Setelah bertanya seperti itu, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terputus tadi sambil menunggu pulangnya Soonyoung. Secara tidak sengaja, Mingyu menemukan kertas iklan yang biasa Soonyoung bagikan.

"Hyung! Lihat ini!"

Semua pada menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Ya mereka semua tahu Soonyoung bekerja sebagai badut untuk mencukupi kehidupannya sehari-hari. Mereka kadang suka bersedih melihat Soonyoung bekerja keras dan tidak mau menerima bantuan dari siapapun. Kenapa tidak mau? Karena nasib mereka semua tak jauh dari Soonyoung. Baik dia maupun temannya, sama-sama orang yang tidak mampu.

"Kalian ingin membantu Soonyoung?"

Jisoo menelengkan kepalanya "membantu apa Cheol?"

"Aku diam-diam membuntutinya. Aku curiga kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia bekerja sangat keras sekali dan kalian tahu kenapa?"

Semua menggelengkan kepala "Soonyoung ingin membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya"

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya tapi uangnya belum cukup banyak untuk pergi ke Seoul dan kalian tahu kita harus melakukan apa?"

"MEMBANTU SOONYOUNG HYUNG!"

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui ini, keenam teman Soonyoung tetap memberikan kepedulian dengan diam-diam membantu Soonyoung mengumpulkan uang. Jisoo menjadi tukang cuci mobil, Seungcheol menjadi penjaga SPBU, Mingyu menjadi tukang mengantar makanan, Hansol menjadi pelayan restoran, Jun menjadi tukang cuci piring, dan Seokmin menjadi tukang kasir di toko swalayan.

Tentu saja tidak mudah bagi mereka menjalani pekerjaan paruh waktu seperti itu, selalu saja ada masalah atau kecelakaan-kecelakaan kecil yang merusak suasana hati mereka selama bekerja. Menjatuhkan piring, mencuci mobil tidak bersih, tak sengaja menumpahkan makanan bahkan dilempar sampah dengan seenaknya.

Namun, mereka tidak tega membiarkan Soonyoung bekerja sendirian. Pemuda bermata sipit itu sudah banyak menderita selama ini dan yang membuat dia bangkit hanya kekasihnya Lee Jihoon yang berada di Seoul. Mereka ingin mewujudkan impian Soonyoung agar kembali ke negeri asalnya dan memberikan kejutan untuk kekasih tercintanya. Apa salahnya membantu sahabat sendiri?

 **Seminggu kemudian ...**

"Huwaaaaaa hyung lihat! Usaha kita tidak sia-sia"

"Soonyoung hyung akan senang lihat ini"

"Iya! Semoga ini bisa membuatnya bahagia kembali"

Akhirnya hasil uang mereka saat bekerja paruh waktu terkumpul juga. Uang tersebut mereka belikan tiket pesawat. Dua hari sebelum Jihoon berulang tahun.

"Ada apa ini?"

"SOONYOUNG?"

"SOONYOUNG HYUNG!"

Betapa terkejutnya Soonyoung melihat keenam sahabat terbaiknya berkerumun seperti semut mencari makan. Matanya menyipit tiba-tiba, merasa curiga terhadap tingkah mereka. Seperti ada yang sedang disembunyikan darinya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tidak hyung tidak!"

"Jadi apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik tanganmu Hansol-ah?"

Hansol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal, membuat Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya. Mencurigakan.

"Kau saja hyung yang berikan!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Seungcheol saja"

"Seungcheol hyung ini berikan kepada Soonyoung hyung"

Seungcheol sedikit gugup saat ini, sebab tatapan mematikan Soonyoung sekarang beralih padanya. Soonyoung kemudian beralih memandang amplop putih yang berada di tangan Seungcheol.

"Apa ini hyung?"

"Kau buka saja"

Soonyoung menerima amplop itu dari tangan Seungcheol dan terkejut melihat isinya adalah tiket pesawat. Ia memandang seseorang dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hyung?"

Seungcheol tersenyum "ini untukmu Soonyoung dari kami semua" dan tak lupa yang lain juga menghampirinya dan serentak mengangguk.

Tes

Tes

Air mata terjatuh dipipi Soonyoung. Tangisan bahagia. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya bahagia memiliki teman-teman yang sangat mempedulikannya.

"Terima kasih semua"

Dengan ini ia bisa segera menemui Jihoon dan uang selama ia bekerja, bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli hadiah untuk cintanya yang jauh disana.

 _Tunggu aku Lee Jihoon_

.

.

.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu tak henti-hentinya menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya. Kurang dari 2 jam lagi, ia akan segera meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya untuk kembali ke tempat kelahirannya dan tempat hatinya untuk pulang.

Soonyoung tak berhenti tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru Incheon Airport yang sangat ramai. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi, menunggu panggilan.

 _Your Attention please,_

 _JAL passengers_

 _On Flight number 017_

 _Leaving for Seoul_

 _Would u please your seat to the waiting room, gate number 2 thank you!_

Setelah mendengar itu, Soonyoung bangkit dan bergegas menyeret koper bawaannya yang lumayan besar.

"Soonyoung hyung hati-hati!"

"Titip salamku buat Jihoon ya"

"Kalau rindu kembalilah kesini bersama Jihoon!"

"SOONYOUNG KAMI AKAN MERINDUKANMU"

Soonyoung tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh keenam sahabatnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melambaikan tangannya sesaat dan lalu bergegas pergi.

 _Ya aku juga akan sangat merindukan kalian! Terima kasih!_

.

.

.

Perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hati Jihoon, sedari tadi ia mondar mandir tak karuan. Entah kenapa akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Soonyoung. Handphonenya tak luput ia genggam dengan erat. Jihoon mencoba menghubungi Soonyoung beberapa kali namun hasilnya. Hanya suara mbak operator yang menghiasi pendengarannya.

 _Soonyoung kau dimana? Apa kau tidak mau menghubungiku lagi? Apa karna statusku sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihmu?_

Jihoon menggigit kuku tangannya sendiri. Gelisah, sedih, marah, takut itu yang ada di dirinya sekarang ini. Pikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu orang yaitu Kwon Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ie bisakah kau tenang? Aku letih melihatmu seperti itu"

"Tidak bisa Wonwoo"

"Ah terserah kau sajalah"

Kali ini Wonwoo menyerah, bisa dibilang sudah 10 kali ia menyuruh Jihoon untuk tenang tapi tetap saja dia begitu. Lebih baik ia melihat acara di televisi saja.

 _Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dengan penerbangan JAL-017 tujuan Jepang - Seoul dikarenakan badai topan yang melanda hari ini. Kami akan terus mengevakuasi korban yang selamat maupun tidak selamat. Untuk itu di mohon para keluarga penumpang dari penerbangan JAL-017 untuk tenang dan menunggu sampai pihak penerbangan memberikan informasi lebih lanjut. Terima kasih._

 _Dan ini nama seluruh penumpang pesawat._

 _Kwon Soonyoung  
Han Minra  
Lee Dongmin  
Kim Myungjun  
Park Jungmin  
Choi woohan  
Han Sookyo  
Cho Binnah_

Jihoon melihat sekilas berita, betapa kagetnya dia melihat kabar kecelakaan pesawat yang terbang dari Jepang menuju Seoul. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas saat mendengar nama dan foto Soonyoung tertera disana. Dia terjatuh di lantai dan tak kuasa untuk berdiri. Pikirannya mulai kacau dan membuatnya seperti gila.

"Ini tidak mungkin!"

Tangannya bergetar namun masih mampu mengambil dan mencari kontak Soonyoung di handphonenya, lalu menghubunginya. Namun hasilnya ... Tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Jihoon-ah?"

"Jihoon?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Wonwoo-ah! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! SOONYOUNG KU!"

"Jihoon-ah aku mohon kau tenanglah"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG! SOONYOUNG BERADA DI DALAM PESAWAT ITU!"

Wonwoo merengkuh Jihoon yang menangis ke dalam pelukkannya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk sahabatnya.

"SOONYOUNG-AH!" Hanya satu nama itu yang terus menerus Jihoon teriakkan, sungguh memilukan.

BRAK

Selimut tebal itu terlempar ke lantai dengan keras. Jihoon terbangun dari tidurnya yang mengakibatkan selimutnya jatuh ke lantai. Dengan terengah-engah di usap wajahnya kasar.

"Hanya mimpi" umpatnya dan melirik jam digital di meja sebelah kirinya menunjukkan pukul 10.10 KST. Sudah terlalu siang. Ia bangkit dan mencari letak handphonenya hanya dengan tangan tanpa melihatnya.

Jihoon melihat layar handphonenya sambil tersenyum lirih. Wajah seseorang tersenyum layaknya sinar matahari menghiasi layar smartphonenya. Seseorang yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak bahkan membuat mimpinya menjadi buruk.

"Soonyoung-ie" ucapnya sambil mengelus layar handphonenya "aku sangat merindukanmu" dan berakhir air matanya jatuh kembali.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pesawat yang di tumpangi Soonyoung sudah mendarat di Bandar Udara Internasional Incheon, Korea Selatan. Tidak banyak berubah semenjak ia pindah ke Jepang. Soonyoung menghirup udara segar di Seoul sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sungguh betapa rindu nya ia dengan kota kelahirannya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia menyetop taksi dan masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut.

Setelah satu jam menempuh perjalanan dengan taksi, Soonyoung tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang tiga tahun lalu ia tinggalkan demi pindah ke Jepang. Rumah lama milik kedua orangtuanya, harta satu-satu nya yang paling berharga.

Soonyoung berdiri cukup lama di depan teras rumahnya. Ia tersenyum sesekali. Mengingat tidak banyak perubahan pada rumahnya. Tetap bersih dan terawat, sama persis tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tuan Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung terperanjat dan menoleh ke sebelahnya ketika bahunya ditepuk pelan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Mina Ahjumma pembantu di rumahnya yang selalu merawat rumahnya.

"Mina Ahjumma?"

"Benarkah ini tuan Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dan menangis terharu "iya, ini aku Kwon Soonyoung"

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam tuan? Mari saya bantu"

"Ahjumma tolong jangan panggil aku tuan lagi. Cukup Soonyoung saja"

"Tapi tuan ..."

Pemuda bermata sipit itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak punya kekuasaan apapun semenjak eomma dan appa pergi"

Mina Ahjumma menatapnya sedih, ia tahu semua apa yang sedang terjadi selama tuannya berada di Jepang. Ketika kedua orangtua meninggal, pemuda di depannya masih bisa tegar dan bisa menghadapi masalah ini sendirian.

"Kau sudah dewasa Soonyoung"

Mina Ahjumma membelai wajah Soonyoung dengan lembut sampai kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Mina ahjumma terhadap dirinya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis Soonyoung-ie" bisik Mina Ahjumma lembut, menarik kepala Soonyoung ke dalam pelukannya.

Membuat Soonyoung makin mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya, mengisak tertahan dalam pelukan kecilnya.

"Aku merindukan eomma ..." Mina Ahjumma tersenyum lirih dan mengelus pundak berguncang itu sayang, menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat hari kelahiran Lee Jihoon. Seseorang yang paling Soonyoung cintai dan di rindukannya. Semenjak dua hari yang lalu, Soonyoung tidak pernah mengunjungi -lebih tepatnya ia menguntit pemuda mungilnya itu kemanapun. Ia tahu semua apa yang dilakukan Jihoon selama dua hari ini.

Jihoon sedang berada di taman, Jihoon pergi dengan Wonwoo, Jihoon sedang melamun, Jihoon sedang tertawa dan bahkan Jihoon sedang bersedih pun ia tahu. Beberapa kali Soonyoung mencoba menahan suaranya agar tidak memanggil kekasih tercintanya itu. Tapi ia sadar, ia melakukan ini semua untuk memberikan kejutan besar untuk Jihoonnya.

"Jihoon-ie selamat ulang tahun!"

"Jihoon hyung happy birthday!"

"Terima kasih"

Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Minghao dan Chan memberi kejutan kecil-kecilan untuk Jihoon yang sedang berulang tahun pada hari ini. Dengan rasa haru dan sedikit melupakan masalah Soonyoung, ia meniup lilin-lilin berjumlah dua puluh satu itu dengan kencang.

Semua bertepuk tangan dan memberikan hadiah untuk Jihoon. Mereka merasa lega melihat Jihoon bisa kembali tersenyum. Semenjak diputuskan oleh Soonyoung, ia sering uring-uringan. Tak jarang Wonwoo mendapatkan paling tidak luka lebam di tangannya akibat pukulan dari sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Ini baru Jihoonku! Lupakan masa lalu dan kejar masa depanmu"

Wonwoo memeluk Jihoon dengan erat, tak lupa kecupan manis mendarat di pipi gembulnya.

"Kau menjijikkan Wonwoo-ah!" Ucapnya sambil mendorong pemuda emo itu darinya.

"Jijik tapi kau menyayangiku kan?"

Dan kembali Wonwoo merengkuh sahabat mungilnya ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Iya! Aku menyayangimu jon!"

"Kau manis sekali Jihoon-ie"

Drrrtt..drtttt

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan mendengar Handphone Wonwoo berbunyi. Wonwoo tersenyum dan merogoh saku celana, sedikit bingung ia mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal lalu memencet tombol hijau menjawab panggilan.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Araseo"

"Ne"

Wonwoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya setelah mengakhiri panggilannya. Raut wajahnya berubah datar membuat Jihoon bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa"

Lalu Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian dan bergabung dengan Jeonghan disana. Jihoon bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Wonwoo sedang membicarakan sesuatu sepertinya masalah yang serius kepada Jeonghan dan temannya yang lain.

"Maaf Jihoon kami harus pergi dulu"

Jeonghan pamit dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Lalu pergi dari rumah Jihoon. Begitu pula yang lain, pamit dan mengikuti Jeonghan kemanapun ia pergi.

"Selalu begini"

Jihoon kembali murung "seandainya ada Soonyoung disini"

Sudah tiga tahun Soonyoung tidak merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya, setiap kali ia ulang tahun Soonyoung hanya mengucap lewat handphone atau mengirim lewat pesan. Namun, tahun ini sangat berbeda sekali. Jangankan menghubungi Jihoon, mengirim pesan selamat untuknya pun tidak Soonyoung lakukan.

"Apa Soonyoung melupakan ulang tahunku?" Gumamnya dalam hati

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan penggantiku disana?"

Drrrtt..drtttt

Handphone Jihoon berbunyi, pemuda mungil itu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Satu pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

 _Jihoon-ie datanglah ke taman segera_

Mata Jihoon menyipit saat membaca pesan. Ingin mengubris pesan tersebut tetapi kakinya malah melangkah dan pergi ke taman.

Langkah kaki Jihoon berhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di taman. Melihat sekelilingnya, taman itu cukup sepi hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada di taman dan itupun Jihoon tidak mengenalnya.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya kesal, lelucon apa lagi ini? Siapa yang sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya? Siapa yang sudah berani mengelabuinya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya? Wajah nan bulat itu pun ditekuknya. Jika ia mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, tak segan-segan ia melemparkan gitar kesayangannya ke wajah orang itu.

 _Lebih baik aku tunggu saja dia_

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Langit mulai tampak berwarna jingga. Di hitung-hitung Ini sudah hampir 2 jam Jihoon menunggu. Namun seseorang yang ia tunggu tidak muncul dihadapannya.

Dengan kesal ia bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. kakinya berhenti saat melihat Wonwoo sahabat emonya menghampirinya menyodorkan kertas origami.

"Jadi kau yang mengi-" belum selesai Jihoon bertanya, Wonwoo sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan Jihoon sebelum ia marah kepadanya.

"Sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali" ucapnya kesal namun Jihoon tetap membuka kertas origami yang ia terima dari Wonwoo.

 _It hurts so much not to have you by my side, not to be around you, not to be with you. You' re the pain that I won't give up._

Jihoon tertegun membaca isi kertas itu. Pesannya terlalu dalam, Jihoon bisa merasakan kepedihan pada saat membacanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman berharap sosok yang sangat ia rindukan muncul, namun hanya dirinya yang berada di taman. Bolehkah Jihoon berharap? Bahwa kertas origami ini bukan Wonwoo yang menulis tetapi Kwon Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba Chan datang menghampirinya "hyung, ini untukmu" lalu memberikan secarik kertas dan lima balon kepada Jihoon.

"Chan-ie aku tidak suka bercanda!"

Chan hanya tersenyum "Yak! Hey kau mau kemana?" dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Kertas lagi? Jihoon menghela nafas dan kembali membuka kertas dan membacanya.

 _Ikuti saja petunjukku_

Dan kakinya membawa Jihoon melangkah mengikuti pesan petunjuk. Setiap ia melangkah, ia menjumpai teman-temannya, dan memberikan lima balon kepadanya. Sampai Wonwoo muncul kembali dihadapannya dan lagi-lagi memberikan secarik kertas dan lima balon kepadanya.

"Apa-apaan ini Wonwoo?!"

Wonwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jihoon dengan tiga puluh balon yang ia genggam erat ditangan kirinya. Persis sekali seperti bocah lima tahun.

"Diam kau jon! Atau ku sumpal mulutmu dengan balon ini!"

"Maaf Jihoon-ie"

"Apa maksud ini semua?"

"Kau baca saja kertas itu"

"Kau buta?! Tidak melihat keadaanku?!"

Wonwoo kembali mengambil kertas dari tangan kanan Jihoon dan Wonwoo pun membaca isi kertas itu. _Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu lama, jadi berbaliklah sekarang, aku ada di belakangmu._

"Apa maksud- Yak hey! Jangan meninggalkanku!"

Wonwoo berlari kencang menjauhinya, Seketika itu juga Jihoon langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak kaget, tubuhnya seketika membeku dan dingin. Terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, jika orang yang dicintainya Kwon Soonyoung ada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kwon Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung berjalan mendekati Jihoon sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar di tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak percaya ini aku, Jihoon-ie?"

"..."

"Sebelum aku mengatakan hal penting kepadaku, aku ingin mengatakan selamat ulang tahun sayangku. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis karena telah memutuskan mu begitu saja. Semua ini harus ku lakukan. Kau tahu kan Jihoon-ie aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa sekarang, aku bekerja dengan keras agar bisa kembali kesini. Kembali bersamamu Jihoon. Ya aku tahu aku bukan orang kaya tapi percayalah kepadaku hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Hanya aku yang sangat mencintaimu melebihi siapapun. Hanya ada nama Kwon Soonyoung di hati Lee Jihoon. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku Lee Jihoon?"

Kemudian Soonyoung berlutut di depan Jihoon sambil memberikan bunga mawarnya dan menyodorkan cincin berlian kepadanya.

Jihoon pun mulai kembali menitikan air mata. "Aku bersedia Soonyoung-ie" Jihoon memberikan tangan kanannya lalu Soonyoung memasangkan cincin itu di jemari manis Jihoon.

Soonyoung berdiri dan tersenyum manis layaknya seorang pangeran. "Kau tidak mau memelukku?" Direntangkan tangannya. Refleks Jihoon melepaskan balon ditangannya.

"Terima kasih Soonyoung-ie"

Senang, bahagia itulah yang dirasakan Jihoon saat ini. Jihoon pun langsung memeluk tubuh Soonyoung yang sudah lama tidak merasakan hangatnya pelukan Soonyoung.

Pemandangan yang sungguh indah sekali, mereka berpelukkan menyalurkan rasa rindu dibawah langit berwarna jingga dan balon-balon berterbangan. Ini kado termanis yang ia dapatkan selama hidupnya.

Soonyoung melonggarkan pelukan mereka tanpa melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Jihoon. Ia mulai mencium kening, kedua mata, hidung, dan terakhir bibir Jihoon yang sangat ia rindukan. Hanya menempelkan bibir sedikit melumat kecil. Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Soonyoung melepaskan tautan bibirnya, kembali melihat bibir nan merah bak buah cherry. Jemarinya mulai menyetuh kedua pipi gembul Jihoon untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipinya.

"Jihoon-ie aku mencintaimu" Bisiknya tepat di telinga dan kembali menatap Jihoon.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Soonyoung-ie" Ucapnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Soonyoung lagi. Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukannya.

THE END

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved

HAPPY BIRTHDAY UKENYA SOONYOUNG DAN SEMENYA KITTYJIHOON! Happy Birthday our producer and composer yang paling hebat sedunia! sudah 2 tahun kita merayakan ultah ini bersama-sama hehehe. Finally ya kittyjihoon bisa ngepublish ff lg hehe, sudah berapa lama kitty hiatus? kekeke.

kitty harap banyak yang suka dengan ff baru ini, ff ini long shoot banget xD semoga kalian tidak bosan bacanya == jangan lupa di REVIEW ya. SEE U NEXT FF


End file.
